Broken,Exe the creepypasta
by Arsenalfan64
Summary: A boy found a mysterious disc and gave it to his sister, who was a big fan of moulin rouge, when they play it, something's wrong


I was watching TV seeing Arsenal beating Man City in the FA community shield, i was wondering the Doritos weren't eaten all by my sister, so I go upstairs and i saw my sis singing "Come What May" My sis is a big fan of Moulin Rouge. It was so annoying So i get my chip from myself but my sis don't want to share the chips i asked permission but she wouldn't, she was so annoying so i go back to my TV to watch a soccer match. 2 hours later, Arsenal wins the match, I celebrate so hard that I bang the floor, But sudden mum asked me go to the car and go to the Blockbuster DVD store. After traveling to Blockbuster, I was searching for FIFA 14 to get me a free Adidas Boot, I really wanted to get that, so when I found the FIFA 14 game, I saw a Pirated Moulin Rouge 2 DVD and so I picked It up and gave it to my sis, she was so happy and we bought the 2 discs and went home, At night, I was playing FIFA 14 and it was fun. When suddenly my sis calls me to go upstairs so i shut my PS4 and go upstairs, At her bedroom, she was complained about the file saying "Moulin Rouge 2" so clicked it and all of sudden, a Fake video icon titled "Broken,ex3" my sis thought it was broken but i forced to click it but my sis doesn't want to we fight over the "Broken,ex3" thing and so I clicked it. The thing starts. my sis said it was a game So we saw in a grass park, Christian was sitting in a tree, He was on his typewriter writing his Biography. He was thinking about his lover, Satine, Who died by Tuberculosis so he was bored typing his typewriter in the typewriter in the tree "hmmm i want to go somewhere else" said Christian. Christian walks into the cemetery to see Satine's gravestone. So my sis pressed the arrow keys to walk through a peaceful cemetery to find Satine's Gravestone when saw a red painted gravestone, it was Satine's. So Christian reads the gravestone, it changes the cutscene of Satine's gravestone, It says "Serne "Satine" Marelade, Born 1878 Died 1900 "A Sparkling Diamond that she lived forever"" She (my sis) clicked the exit button. the screen turns black for 30 seconds, after 30 seconds the gravestones turn red and it was night, My sis was worked about Christian, So she tried to get out of the cemetery but the background goes very darker every time she moves 6 steps, She was afraid if she steps every time it will make it darker, So she steps a little but I will make it darker, she waits 5 seconds it makes it too darker when its all completely dark, Satine appears only to be behind, she wore a red dress, He asked questions, but Satine answered after 6 questions answered, Satine's voice goes backwards, Christian was complaining her voice and saying what happened to her voice. Six questions more, The Duke comes and Killing Satine then It flashes white (Seizure warning) Christian walk to her saying "Noooooooo" When my sis touch Satine, She turns into bleeding eyes, nose and ears only 2 seconds flash, The screens turns black with Satine's death scream after her scream, An evil laugh appears and a creepy text word in French says "There's no turning back, you have no second chances secnahc dnoces on evah uoy ,kcab gninrut on s'ereht" so Christian teleports in a hallway, you can turn back but move forward, walk 1km there's no turning back, Then Zidler's Rap plays on backwards, even more creepier, My sis gets sweats to play the game, The sign says "there's no turning back" When you walk further, you can see blood in the hallway, at the end of the hallway, Zidler's Rap creepy version stopped, and Christian saw Harold Zidler, laying dead on the floor, so we walked to past to him but then The Duke was black figured, My sis touched the duke, nothing. As Christian turn back The duke appears in a scary appearance abd a evil laugh heard, The Psycho Shower song goes 4x faster as we are chasing the duke The hallway was blocked by a black background, The duke tried to get us but he was gone so an entrance To the outside world but it was the hallway! after trying to travel the outside world, You can see The Four Whores watching at Christian, Cursed appearance, we tried to escape but the four whores blocked their way to the outside world, We tried to pass to the other side, the screen goes static as we go back, but now after the screen goes static, The duke appeared, "I win" said the duke, He kills Christian and the screen goes black when the sudden he screams loud. The text says "The story ends..." Then the game closes, But then all of her files were named "The Story ends" She Clicked it and a screamer of The duke with bloody mouth, eyes, ears and nose and sharp claws holding dead Christian, A words says "THE STORY NEVER ENDS!" and plays the game over song from Happymouse,Exe nonstop. It doesn't exit for one hour, so she called the police, telling the DVD was pirated and cursed, I didn't do it, as the police comes, we showed it was cursed and pirated, the police confiscate the cursed DVD to court, meanwhile at court, Jimmy, the Blockbuster salesman sued by Universal Studios and Baz Lurnmann because he made the cursed DVD, As mum said, we don't do buy PIRATED films. The End


End file.
